


One for the Road (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: “我得说，你就是个调情的，”Letty靠上另一边的窗户。“但我不觉得见你做过比调情更进一步的事。”Han忍不住微笑。他老是忘记面前的女子有多么能看透别人。“这么讲吧，得是个相当精彩的女人才能引起我的兴趣。”





	One for the Road (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One for the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825327) by [ArianneMaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya). 



 

**无故人**

 

 

Title: One for the Road

Author: ArianneMaya（http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/profile）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Fast and the Furious Series

Pairing: Han Lue/Dominic Toretto

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags:

Polyamory，Open Relationships，Blow Jobs，Anal Fingering，Anal Sex，Dom/sub Undertones

  

**Summary** **：**

_"You're a flirt, I'll give you that," Letty says, leaning on the other side of the window. "But I don't think I've ever seen you go beyond flirting."_

_Han can't help a smile. He always forgets how good she can be at reading people. "Let's just say that it takes a pretty spectacular woman to catch my attention."_

 

**A/N** **：**

Many thanks to Eeyore9990 for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/2825327>

 

授权：

Sure, go ahead with the translation :)

Thank you for the nice comment, I'm so glad you enjoyed it!

 

 

**警告：**

参与方协议的多角开放型情侣关系，口交，指交，肛交，D/S暗示

 

**摘要：**

_“我得说，你就是个调情的，”Letty_ _靠上另一边的窗户。“但我不觉得见你做过比调情更进一步的事。”_

_Han_ _忍不住微笑。他老是忘记面前的女子有多么能看透别人。“这么讲吧，得是个相当精彩的女人才能引起我的兴趣。”_

 

**A/N** **：**

感谢Beta，所有的错误都是我的。

 

**某鱼注：**

 

标题翻译明显来自“劝君更尽一杯酒 西出阳关无故人”，因为各种（扭曲原意的）契合_(:з」∠)_

 

这篇里Dom还是和Letty一对的，原文tag里有Letty Ortiz/Dominic Torett，但全文并没有具体描写，另外Letty是同意Han和Dom搞的。

这种建立在参与方同意基础上的多角情侣关系虽然比较小众，但私以为既然都是成年人，也没有用婚姻当借口，那么某鱼自己在这个fandom里是可以接受的。

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== One for the Road** **无故人 =====**

 

 

“嘿，伙计。从派对里逃出来了？”

 

Han听到背后的声音，浑身僵了一下，但没事，那是Letty。没别人跟着他。外面的派对进行得热火朝天，可Letty和Dom住的房子里却静悄悄的，几乎寂静得瘆人。

 

他靠上窗户，看着外面的海浪，手里捏着啤酒，可并没有喝。

 

“看上去你也一样。”

 

“我是在想你会藏到哪儿去。”

 

“你知道我的，”他没有看Letty，“派对很不错，但有时候，太吵了，人太多。”

 

“太多女人拜倒在你脚下？”

 

显然Letty这是在调侃，Han挤出一声低笑。就是那种，让她察觉不到自己的猜测和事实有多么接近的低笑。

 

当然了，她是Letty嘛，所以她绝不会放过。“你对女人兴趣不大，是吧？”

 

这么多年下来，Han已经练就了完美隐藏自己感觉的本事。所以在他故作轻松反问回去的时候，很容易不去表现出这场已然开始的对话让他心里有多么恐惧。“你怎么会这么想？”

 

“我得说，你就是个调情的，”Letty靠上另一边的窗户。“但我不觉得见你做过比调情更进一步的事。”

 

Han忍不住微笑。他老是忘记面前的女子有多么能看透别人。“这么讲吧，得是个相当精彩的女人才能引起我的兴趣。”

 

Letty点点头，好像早就料到这样的回答。“你喜欢什么样的？”

 

Han朝房门那边瞥了一眼。他知道门是关着的，知道外面音乐震天响，没人能听到他们。但这件事太重要，他不得不查看清楚。随着他接近别人，和他们并肩工作，他早就明白了，如果他能把自己的私生活保持得，嗯， _私人化_ ，那整个事情就会容易得多。

 

当确认了不会被打扰，他朝Letty咧咧嘴，调笑道，“要是我说美国肌肉男，你会不会打我？”

 

“不会。”她抬手掩住笑意，“你懂的，要是你有所动作，我不觉得他能拒绝。”

 

怒火激荡中Han能感觉到自己脸上已经失了血色。她他妈的到底以为自己在干啥？

 

“我不知道你在玩什么，Letty，但别折腾我。”

 

女子吃惊地眨了眨眼，“啥？我只是说——”

 

“要不你就是在恶意取笑我，提醒我他已经有主了，要不就是你想从我这里讨一顿好打。不管是哪个，到此为止。”

 

Letty的笑意淡去，双唇抿成一条线，看上去就要动手打他了。“哇哦，你真觉得我那么不要脸？忘了我说的吧。”

 

她一边转身离开，一边骂骂咧咧，Han能肯定那是西班牙语的脏话。

 

从他能听懂的一小部分里，他真心赞美女子在这方面的创意。

 

*****

 

Han大概应该跟着她离开。几乎冲破皮肤肌理的渴望让他藏在房间里也无法平静，他很明白自己在这儿得不到想要的东西。

 

然而，就在他打算离开的时候，房门再一次打开，Dom进来了。留意着窗外的动静，Han听见男人朝厨房的方向走来。“我不知道你还在这儿。你看样子不太喜欢派对？”

 

回家，然后再出来，去找一段Han今晚真正想要的乐子，应该算是对掺和到这档子烂事里的每个人来讲最好的选择。他会得到自己想要的，第二天早上也会依旧有整个团队在身边。

 

不过，他听到自己回答，“这不是我想要的那种派对。”

 

“哦，是么？”Dom还在厨房里走来走去，几乎没看Han一眼，Han意识到无论Letty有多生气，都没和他透露半个字，不禁略微松了口气。“那你想要哪种派对？”

 

耸耸肩，Han转过身背对窗户，靠在墙上。“我需要找人上床。”

 

话一出口，他的心跳陡然加速。看上去Letty真是把他折腾得够呛，比他以为的还要严重。他这是在走钢丝，如果她什么都没说，那他最不想要的就是Dom以如此方式得知真相。

 

意料之中，Dom的全部注意力马上就都转到了他身上。男人一边走出厨房，一边说道，“有趣的是我记得在你消失之前，至少有三个女人贴上你不放。要是你真想要，随便哪个用不着你开口就会跪在你面前。”

 

“不是我想要的。”Han重复，他不知道到自己究竟希望Dom就此放手还是追问不休。

 

当然，Dom才不是那种轻易放手的人。可能之前他打算回去外面，但现在他却坐在了沙发上，仰头看着Han。“那你想要的是什么？”

 

Han犹豫了大概一秒钟，在对面的沙发坐下。“要是我告诉你，你可别吓坏了。”

 

Dom弯出半个微笑。“你了解我的，Han。要是我没准备好听见答案，绝不会开口问。”

 

无论怎样，经年累月的习惯让Han难以说出口。“首先，不是女人。”

 

不管Dom事先说得多冷静，Han都准备好了接受最糟糕的反应。Dom却仅仅点点头，继续问道，“这和Letty好像有人想要点炸她似的从屋里冲出来然后直接飞车而去有啥关系么？”

 

Han喝了一口啤酒。这个晚上还能再诡异些么？“我责怪了她。我想她是在设计我们俩。”

 

Dom的笑意这下彻底绽开，“她确实打算这么做。有时候，她比我更能察觉谁在看我。”

 

几乎是好笑地摇摇头，Han回答，“我才不信。”

 

Dom倾身向前，小臂撑在大腿上。“别会错意。这么说吧，我，在同志酒吧，我可没那么傻。但和我一起的人？我并不这么觉得，因为我根本没打算留意。”

 

在Han来得及想清楚要怎么接话之前，Dom继续。“所以如果听上去她是在设计咱俩，嗯，那么你可能猜对了。”

 

大个子男人听上去更像是心满意足，而不是气恼烦躁。Han忍不住盯着他。“你俩他妈的怎么能搞定这种事？”

 

他没想着能得到答案，真的。

 

可他听到Dom说，“我们是开放的，但也互相忠诚。我属于她，只属于她一人。但身体上就是另一回事了。只要我遵守我们达成的规矩就行。”

 

“她不介意？”Han没法压抑自己的惊讶。Letty是很好相处的人没错，但他同样也亲眼见过女子燃起妒意时是什么景象。

 

“不止如此。女人没什么，但男人……她不仅不介意。她简直对这个超级性奋。她喜欢听。或者，有时候，甚至旁观。”

 

Han别开视线。“啊，操。”无论他打算听到的是什么，都不是这个。

 

“怎么？”

 

“我欠她一个道歉。”

 

Dom笑了，笑声柔和低沉，还带着毫不掩饰的下流意味。Han听得浑身发颤。他们必须在他的老二真的感兴趣之前赶快结束这场对话。

 

“所以，要是我再问一遍，你想要的是什么，这回我能得到真正的答案了么？”

 

当他重新望向Dom，Han看到男人目不转睛盯着自己，眼睛闪闪发亮。上帝啊，他动心了。这真是个糟糕透顶的主意，但不知怎地，他没法拒绝。“某个足够强壮，能压倒我的人，或者，你懂的。我需要有几个小时什么都不想。”

 

他能看到Dom开口之前周身抖过的颤栗，字面意义上的。大个子回答，“听上去，如果你想的话，我们能相处愉快。”

 

Han笑了，因为太他妈对了，他 _想_ ，可他只是揶揄道，“你外面不是还有个派对么？”

 

“哦，”Dom视线从头到脚刷过Han，假笑着，“我觉得这儿已经有我想要的狂欢了。”

 

“当真？”Han依旧觉得这是个坏主意，可他已经错过能够全身而退的时机太远太远了。于是他把啤酒放在咖啡桌上，动作流畅地凑过去，直到两人的距离让他能轻易跨上Dom的膝盖，推着他靠上沙发背。“你确定你能“搞”定我？”

（某鱼注：You sure you can handle me，Handle也有“调情上床”的意思）

 

只消一秒钟，Dom的手就覆上了Han的后颈，那种揉捏的力道几乎让Han当场融化。而从大个子脸上自鸣得意的笑看来，这混蛋心里也清楚得很。

 

“这可不是我的第一回。”Dom悄语，随即拉着Han低下身，热烈地吻他。

 

Han几乎忘记，自己和真正能全盘掌控的人在一起的时候，有多么容易仅靠一个吻就彻底迷失狂乱，不过他马上就想起来了。Dom让整件事看上去就像他能用一个吻控制住全世界——控制住局面，控制住 _Han_ ——Han硬了。

 

当他们分开的时候，两人都气喘吁吁。Han用前额抵着Dom的。他们几乎没有彼此爱抚，但他已经硬得发痛，几乎让他觉得无地自容。他真心不想在没开始前就一泄如注。

 

手下又捏了捏Han的脖子，Dom听上去自信满满，“那怎么样？”

 

不想让对方太骄傲，Han抖了抖肩膀，“马马虎虎。”

 

Dom轻笑，“我不信。”

 

事实上Han根本忍不住想再要一个吻。那感觉太好了，能让Dom的手覆在自己身上，能感受他指尖盘踞的力量，能知道Dom可以做些什么。

 

他们一边亲吻一边用最小幅度的动作脱掉衣服，爱抚彼此，总共至多就分开了一两分钟，然后又抱成一团。

 

等到两人裸程相对，Dom在一连串的亲吻中突然说，“啊，操，我们得换个地方。”

 

“为什么？”Han戏谑，“你怕有人突然闯进来？”

 

“不，”说话间Dom一只手握住Han的老二，轻柔的压力并不能让他真正得到满足，却让Han几乎没法专心听到Dom的话。“但我什么都没有。”

 

Han顿觉脸颊发烫，答道，“看看我的钱包。”

 

操他妈感谢上天，他的裤子没被扔得太远，所以他用不着换地方。Dom握着Han老二的那只手加了点力，另一只手去够Han的裤子，这让Han强迫自己保持住呼吸。

 

片刻，Dom从他的后兜里拿出钱包，找到了安全套和小包装润滑剂。“你还真是标准的童子军。”

 

Han嗤笑，“我说了今晚我想要别的东西。我懂最好别相信陌生人。”

 

Dom的微笑提醒了Han他俩和陌生人可差了十万八千里，大个子问，“你想要什么？”

 

有那么一瞬间，Han仰头看着他，有点不知所措，他还以为自己已经明确了想要什么。倘若这个问题是应景的话，那么，“我想要的是我的嘴在你身上。行么？”

 

他几乎能看到Dom的眼眸因为欲望而暗沉下来，大个子一根手指描画着Han的唇线，“就像我会说不行似的。”

 

慢慢地，Han跪下，第一眼能清清楚楚看到Dom的老二近在咫尺的那一刻，他咽了咽口水。

 

“等一下。”

  

Han难以置信地眨眨眼，看着Dom抽出一个安全套。“不是吧？”他好悬没做个苦脸。他从没真的喜欢过乳胶的味道。

 

“规矩，记得么？”

 

动辄想起Dom有个女朋友，本应该让他性致全无。可此时此刻，他能想到的全部就是Dom他对自己在乎的人，对自己信任的人，有多么关切。这已经不是第一次了，Han对自己也包括在内感到由衷欣喜。

 

特别是，他觉得自己真的非常，非常享受这个。

 

所以他尽最大努力忽略那该死的安全套——就因为明白原因，并不代表他非得喜欢——然后他张口吞下了Dom的老二。

 

Han闭上眼，允许自己感受舌面上，口腔中的重量。那真是太久太久了。

 

没过几分钟，他发觉Dom的手指落在自己脸上，拂过他的嘴唇，描画他自己的老二顶在Han口腔内壁致使他脸颊鼓起的弧度。接着，他将手覆在Han脑后，手指缠住他的发丝，却并没有拉扯，完全没有打算催促Han加快速度。

 

Han退开，仰头望着Dom。“如果你愿意，可以稍微强力一点儿。”

 

Dom的唇角弯出半个微笑。“你确定么？”

 

因为听出了男人阴暗面的言下之意而浑身发颤，Han确认，“我喜欢那个。”

 

事实证明，Dom版本的“强力”比Han之前遇到的大多数人来讲根本不值一提。大个子抓住Han头发的手动作温柔，提供稳定的压力，而他说的那些话，那些话根本就是甜言蜜语赞叹连连，如果他真的还能分出些精力，Han敢保证自己一定羞赧得面红耳赤。

 

这让每一次愈加深入的吞吐变得容易得多，舔舐，吸吮，让Dom的手引导他，让Dom掌控他，顺从地遵循“别动”，在Han的鼻尖埋进Dom性器根部卷曲的毛发之中时，那听上去就好像是个命令。

 

最后，他完全退开去，猛吸一口气，就好像觉得自己再也不可能有下次机会了似的。

 

Dom碰触他的动作变得更加轻柔，问道，“你还好么？”

 

Han抬头，“我很好，”他已经能听见自己的声音在明天会变得多么嘶哑，他被忽视已久的性器嘶喊着想要求得关注。他整个脸都烧得滚烫，他明白自己的双眼肯定因为欲望和生理性的泪水而闪闪发光。“我真的非常，非常好。”

 

他发誓看到了Dom从有些担心到完全放心的全过程，大个子明白了无论做什么，他都能经受得住，这让Han不禁按下一朵微笑。

 

Dom覆在他脑后的手拉着他重新凑向前，“那就继续吧。”

 

服从简直太容易了，倘若是任何别的人，Han都会担心他自己的反应。可他认识Dom几个月了，就因为这是他们的第一次，并不意味着他们两人之间建立的信任就此崩塌。

 

让Dom掌控根本就是理所应当，让他的话他的手，指引Han跟随Dom想要的节奏。甚至于，当Han一只手往下伸向自己的老二，那都不是因为他渴望碰触，而是打算阻止自己过早地射出来。

 

或许Han应该为Dom仅靠情话和温存爱抚就能如此掌控自己而觉得恐惧，那比他径直伸手去拿自己想要的（want）东西更可怕，但这感觉和他需要的（need）太接近了，他已经顾不上自己的恐惧。

 

每一次，他吞下Dom的整个长度，一点一点更深地用喉咙包容那性器，直到因为缺氧而开始头晕，几乎被Dom的老二噎得窒息，而Dom都允许他退开去。

 

每一次，Han等不及喘过气来，就重新吞下Dom。甚至某一刻，Dom都要拦着他，轻轻拉住他的头发，以确保Han能听见，“等等。我不想就这么射出来。”

 

Dom的话让Han顿时清醒，他爬上Dom的膝盖，狂乱地吻他，如同自己是溺水之人，而Dom是他能吸到的唯一氧气。他双手摸到Dom的老二，扒下安全套，同时Dom一只手环握住Han的阴茎，两人在Dom越来越不顾一切的亲吻中给对方手淫。就在Han觉得自己会这样射出来的时候，就在Dom的老二沉甸甸压在他手上，而Dom的手也一丝不苟地撸着他的性器的时候，就在他品尝着Dom的嘴唇，沉浸在大个子身体散发出的热量的时候，他感觉到两个润滑过的指尖在打着圈碰触他身后的入口。

 

他的呻吟迷失在热切的亲吻中，Dom的手指推进他的身体，带着和先前别无二致的稳定压力，信心满满，笃定不疑，却没有超出一分一毫Han愿意付出的界限。

 

Dom终于松开他的唇，凝视他，探寻他的每一丝反应，提供给他的所有支撑只有一只手在他老二上，另一只插在他屁股里。Han紧张地闭上眼，可就算闭着眼，他也能感觉到Dom落在自己身上那视线的重量，他不敢看。他贴在Dom身上的手笨拙地抚弄，他甚至分不清自己究竟更想要在Dom的紧握中戳刺，还是更想要努力容纳Dom更多的手指。

 

双重的刺激让他立刻攀上巅峰，他想Dom一手紧握他的老二，一手插在他屁股里扩张，自己就能这么射出来，岂料到Dom突然死死攥住他性器的根部，将Han的高潮直接卡在开始的地方。

 

“混蛋。”他低语着睁开双眼。

 

Dom脸上挂着的坏笑告诉他大个子完全知道自己在做什么。“我插进去之前，你不能射。”

 

“那你最好快点儿。”Han几乎是在低吼。

 

如果可能的话，Dom的笑意更明晃晃了，“啊，这就来。”他手指曲起正确的角度，直接让Han呻吟着吐出一连串脏话。“我还奇怪你那火热的地方在哪儿呢。”

 

要是别的情况下，Han可能会放声大笑。Dom是唯一一个看着他，除了Han的悠闲逍遥，柔和圆润之外，还能看到其他东西的人。那也是Han还和Dom一起干活的原因之一：因为他能看穿表面，看到Han为了更容易讨生活，更能融入人群中消失不见，而用坚固围墙掩藏起来的内心。

 

而此时此刻，他能做的只有紧咬牙关，再次咒骂，Dom还是把他卡在高潮的边缘，却不让他释放，更不让他追寻身后甬道里手指的压迫。

 

这简直好得不能再好了，却根本无法满足，只能让Han渴望更甚，需要更多。“别这么玩我，Dom。”他几乎是挫败地一个字一个字咬出来。

 

Dom的回答就是抽出在Han屁股里的手指，直起身再次吻上来。他松开了Han的老二，但Han已经被吻得晕头转向，都没注意到，当然也没听见安全套包装撕开的声音，还有Dom给自己润滑时轻柔的响动。

 

“你想要我？我就在这儿。”另一个唇瓣微张的轻吻，“骑上来。”

 

Dom把胳膊搭在沙发背上，好像炫耀似的。Han意识到他是想让自己做全套功夫，不由得屏住呼吸。但他不介意。如果Dom想要调戏，嗯，两个人能玩得起来。

 

所以Han带着特别特别近似于窃笑的表情，双腿分得更开，仔细抓住Dom的老二固定好角度，然后慢慢地，哦真是慢得熬人地，沉下身子。

 

敛下颤动的眼帘，他感受着被充盈的满足，还有那微小的灼痛让一切更加完美。但他得睁开眼，他必须得看到Dom头向后仰靠上沙发，轻叹一声，“哦，操。”

 

还没到最棒的时候，Han强迫自己保持住缓慢的速度，贪恋地一寸一寸上上下下。他想要的除了狠狠操干和紧紧抓住自己老二的手，别无其他，可看着Dom的脸，如此这般毫不含糊地折磨挑逗他，就已经太值得回票价了。

 

他依旧没有加速，直到看见Dom脸上难耐的挫败，直到感觉Dom挺身迎合，直到他发现，Dom手指颤抖，是因为他用了全部的意志力不去抓住Han，不去掌控，不去强迫他按照自己想要的方式动作。

 

Han允许自己小小地微笑，双手撑在Dom肩上保持平衡，稍微加快了速度，在被填满的充实中渐渐迷失。这还不够让他射出来——永远不够——但见鬼的，他真的很享受这个。

 

可能又过了一分钟，他发现Dom的手按上他的腰胯，是在帮他撑住，而不是推着他更快更狠地起伏。Dom的唇贴上他的脖颈，重重啃咬，让Han不由仰起头，送上更大的操作空间。轻微的痛楚伴着堆叠的欢愉，推着他更进一步，让他的谨慎也随之一点一滴蒸发。他现在只想要Dom的老二尽可能深地埋在自己身子里，就是现在，可转念又想起来，自己还在掌控着局面，自己可以在任何需要的时候释放。

 

他一下坐到底，停住，收紧包裹着Dom老二的肌肉，让大个子舔着他的皮肤发出一声闷闷的呻吟。Han更多是感受到震颤，而非听见Dom的声音，“你感觉太好了。”还有“真他妈紧，操”，这就足够让他再次开始动作。

 

就在Han松开撑在Dom肩头的一只手，探向自己的性器时，Dom终于取回了掌控权，又狠又深地戳刺，让Han接纳他的一切。Han咬下一声近似于呜咽的哭喊，一只手使劲儿攥住自己的老二，合着Dom挺动的节奏给自己手淫。

 

高潮来得出其不意，他不得不在Dom的双手下竭力拱起后背，精液喷薄而出，溅了他满手。他瘫倒在Dom怀里，感受着大个子紧随而至的巅峰，深深埋在Han体内，双唇贴在Han的脖颈间，肯定留下了吻痕。

 

他们保持着这样的姿势待了一小会儿，都在努力平复呼吸，Dom沿着Han的颈线种下了无数轻吻。等Han总算不至于双腿撑不住，攒够了力气能站起来，他动了动，让Dom从体内滑出来。

 

现在他的脑子比几个钟头之前清楚多了，浑身上下也舒爽多了。在来得及溜走之前，Dom抓住他，再次吻上来。

 

“去洗澡？”大个子建议。

 

Han考虑了一下。他身上都是汗，还有精液和润滑剂。洗澡听上去是个不错的选择。“如果你指的是真正的洗澡，而不是再来一轮。”

 

Dom低低地笑了，显得心情愉悦。“真正的洗澡。不过算不得保证。”

 

“行啊。”

 

最后的最后，他再次试图离开，Dom还是没让他走。“下回你再耐不住的时候，告诉我？”

 

Han这辈子从没和同一个人上过两次床，所以他听见自己回答。“没准儿吧。”

 

 

*****

 

 

下回始终没有到来。他们的下一单生意就是在南方那单，就是炸掉燃料运输车，大家四散而去的那单。

 

当Han再次见到Dom，Dom已经到了里约。而在里约，Han遇到了Gisele。当Han看着那姑娘在车道上飞驰，努力躲开摄像头的时候，他回忆起自己曾经和Letty说过的话。 _得是个相当精彩的女人才能引起我的兴趣。_

 

然后，他只能眼睁睁看着，无力地看着，看着Gisele牺牲自己，只为救他活命。

 

接下来的日子，Han感受到了自从遇到Gisele之后，他再没有过的躁动。倘若那早点儿发生，可能他会和Dom聊聊。事到如今，Letty回来了，失去了全部记忆，他没法那样做。他不能在Dom和她慢慢重新建立起他们之间的什么的时候，冲过去毁掉一切。

 

甚至最后的最后，东京，闪过Han脑海中的最后一缕思绪，就是，如果他有机会和Dom谈过，可能自己现在根本不会在这里。

 

 

END

 


End file.
